In Nineteen Years
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: What happened between the last chapter of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue? after defeating voldemort, harry decided to go on with his life, not that he had much choice. what happened to make his life end up the way it did? fixing grammar
1. Chapter 1

so you people of earth, this here is the brand spanking new edition complete with grammatical errors fixed unless they happen up here. dont mind these, they are just takced on for the sake of life. after realizing that i might have been losing readings and reviews because of grammar, i decided i would fix a few chapters. watch as the bacon and the cheesecake evolve. it is great. if you dont like this stuff at the top, dont read it, but it is rather entertaining because i get to rant. below is located my all new disclaimer;

me; what do you mean i cant trade this cookie for the harry potter rights?  
them; you just cant, i guess you could ask the cast or jk rowling, but i highly doubt they want your supposedly poisoned cookie.  
me; nana told you about my baking? how dare she, i must deal with her the nice way, by switching her lupins with marajuana. so can i have hp now?  
harry potter; no.  
me; please? with a cookie?  
harry; say the truth and then i might consider it (he has his fingers crossed)  
me; fine, i do not own harry potter or any of his little friends, but since i do not have it i will try to listen to that funny little voice that tells me to make their dull lives full of good things and make them awesome in my own twisted ways. now can i have it?  
harry; holds up hand and shows me his crossed fingers. i slap him.

READ AND READ AND READ (LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!)

* * *

He always had to be a strong person. When he protected the philosophers stone. When he killed the basilisk to protect Ginny. When he fought off a hundred or so dementors. When he had to defeat Voldemort. He had to at least make people fall for the fact that he knew what he was doing, even when he wasn't sure. After he got rid of Voldemort, he had kissed Ginny to get off the spontaneous effect of doing something great. Never in his life had he had to do it alone though. He had someone there, someone to back him up. He didn't have that now. He was alone it seemed. He was facing someone resembling Voldemort, and he was about to kill him with a flick of their wand. He had summoned his own strength to hold up his wand. He had done this before. Getting rid of Umbridge, fighting with Voldemort at the tri-wizard. He was supposed to be used to this but he never was. He heard people calling his name over and over, louder each time but all he could see was the mysterious person. No others. Then Harry was shaken awake. Ron and Hermione were there with a few teachers, and almost all of the Dumbledore's army and order of the phoenix that had stayed alive were crowded around his bedside. From what he heard, he had fainted and gone into protection. So the creepy person was just a pigment of his imagination. Harry was pleased with that. He got up and started for his dormitory to finish packing. He needed some quiet time, and nothing spelt quiet with Romilda Vane.

'Hi Harry, are you okay Harry? Do you need anything? Any help at all?' her perky voice kept going off, and he almost swore that she had said his name a few hundred times.

'Go away.' he mumbled so that she couldn't hear what he had intended to say, but close. These kinds of things were just unavoidable things of life it seemed. He heard many footsteps following him and the voice of professor McGonagall as he stumbled into the common room. Making it his room he had half way packed his belonging together when he remembered that he was finally seventeen. Thinking of that and other things he folded up his robes and remained in the blood stained clothing he had on. He needed a shower. There were a lot of things that Harry needed. Like some sanity, and a slap in the face. He knew just were to go to get that slap in the face. He escaped the crowd of people in the common room and made it to be Ginny might have been. he was right about where she was and when he showed up, Ginny came up and slapped him in the face, fulfilling her purpose but he also heard this;

'Harry James potter, you think that I will accept you because you killed the dark lord. Well think again because it just so happened that you broke up with me and disappeared off of the face of the earth and scared me to death. Go!' and she had pointed him away. 'Time for that shower' harries thought, with the logical part of his brain that had awoken with the slap.

(")(")(")

'Harry hurry up!' Hermione yelled at him. It seemed that he also wasn't allowed to get dressed. Since when was he not allowed privacy? And he was sure that Ginny had yelled at him because he spontaneously kissed her. And now she probably had a mad Romilda vane after her, along with reporters and other wonderful people that were going to try and kill her. He thought of how he would have liked that and he thought that he wouldn't have liked it much. Harry stumbled down the staircase and into Mrs. Weasley's arms. She caught him with a motherly skill because of the practice she had. He automatically thought of Fred and George. With that thought he started tearing up. So many people had died for him and there was no way to evade the guilt he felt. He thought that he should be dead, not the good people who actually had lives to live, children to rise and plans. Harry didn't know what he was going to do with is future and now he knew that he could end up the crazy cat man.

'sorry.' Harry said with tons of meaning. When he said it the guilt got lighter. With the rest of the people staring at him funny as if he had lost his name he burst out into a song of the word sorry. Once the guilt was off of his shoulders he went to George and spoke;

'I'm sorry that i got your brother killed.' then he went to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

'I'm sorry that i got you son killed.' and went to Ginny and Ron and said the same thing;

'I'm sorry that your brother was killed because of Me.' people started to lightly weep. He went the victim's friends and families saying sorry and meaning it. He felt horrible for having a hand in getting everyone killed. In a mad rush he started to the main hall, were the dead were kept. He started saying sorry at the feet of the victim, and something that they will always be remembered for. He then stopped at professor Snape.

'Professor Snape, you weren't always my favourite teacher. You were almost better than Umbridge that one year though. I felt how she was treating you. You always looked after me and i want to thank you for that. You got killed for me, and i will never be able to return the favour but at least you can see my mom like you used to. Maybe even befriend dad. I hope that you know you are missed and there is no one that will be able to replace you.' and Harry started crying. He looked into the faces of the dead, into the faces of the upset parents and said sorry. The word sorry was something that was unavoidable when this kind of trauma had happened. Nothing else would have happened if he didn't exist. If he had died though, everyone would be a death eater and serving Voldemort. He did do a good deed in the end, but so many people were killed. Trying to lighten the mood he started laughing from shock. Harry still hadn't gained enough minds to be normal. Instead he was going up to McGonagall to ask who was worse; Fred and George or the marauders. She stared at him in shock then realized that they all should be celebrating.

'I think that the marauders might have been worse but not by much, Fred *cough cough* and George were a handful of work too.'' then she started up a speech.

'Attention people in the hall. I would like to say some wise words. These people may have been killed but they were fighting for what they believed in, and they may not be with you now but i assure you that they are partying up a storm up there because freed are up there with them. Just remember that you have reason to celebrate. Laugh not cry. Don't wallow in your own disgust but go out and do what they didn't get to do, then think as if they were with you. Here at Hogwarts we will honour those who have fallen.' and with that she went to joke with families, and seemed as if she had gone mad. Of course many people had and they all needed a case of sanity. Or two. After packing up his bags, Ron had come into the room.

'Harry, there is someone downstairs to see you. Says he is a goblin from Gringotts, and that it is urgent.'

Hearing that Harry grabbed his trunk and broom and started downstairs to meet with the goblin. Sure enough, down in the common room was a short, pale goblin with a fierce look on his face. He started talking to Harry as soon as he stopped moving his trunk.

'Mr. Harry potter, you have turned seventeen and you are now in possession of the potter vault. This is the key,' and the goblin held up a silver key on a gold string,' and you are also in possession of the Black vault, just to remind you. Thank you for your business.'' and he popped into the air and went back to the bank.

Everything was returning to Harry as he was escorted to the burrow. It seemed as if he was blacked out for a while. Then it just so happened that when he got home he let it slip that he had the Potter manor and that they all should stay there for a while. Everyone seemed to agree, so after everyone grabbed what they needed from home they went there.

(")(")(")

'Blimey, Harry you didn't tell us that your parents had a house like this.'

'They didn't though. It was more that my dad did.'

'Oh' said a very stupid feeling Ron.

'Mrs. Weasley, just in case you wanted too, you can decide where to let everyone sleep.' Harry had passed molly the map. There were many rooms. She started assigning rooms, from the four wings A, B, C, and D.

'Ron you sleep in C-1, George in C-2, Ginny in B-2, Bill and Fleur in D-3, Harry you can sleep where ever you want. Hermione can sleep in B-3, and Arthur and i will sleep in B-1. Sound good?"

No one ever disagreed with molly. No one ever in the world was stupid enough too. And with that Harry moved his clothing down to his room. A-1 was his room. It was a bit bigger than he was really used to. While Harry started taking his clothing and putting it into the drawers of a nearby dresser, a lone house elf magically popped into the room.

'My name is pinkie, Master Potter. I am the leader of the house elves. If you want us just call for me.' and she disappeared. Harry started for bed. He drifted off into the best sleep he had in the last very long time. In a very, very long time.

In the morning, Harry had woken up a little later than usual. Everyone was up for the funerals that were going to take place. Harry was probably going to make a speech for most of them. He was listening to the merriment in the kitchen.

'Mom, these are the best pancakes you might have ever made!' squeaked Ginny.

'Thanks mom.' said a groggy George. He had red rimmed eyes as if he had been crying. Harry would have too if he was in George's position. He did cry though. All the time.

When he came down the stairs, Harry was welcomed by an upset Ginny. She started to get up and walk out but her mom said;

'Harry she is just a little mad at you now. I think you might know why. She will make up soon maybe.' and Ginny ran out of the room. Crying. Harry ignored Mrs. Weasley's warning about what happens when Ginny gets mad. He wanted to be on even terms with the girl that he almost could swear he had feelings for. Even if it meant facing the wrath of many bat-bogey hexes and her brothers.

'Ginny, are you okay?' he asked timidly, not sure what to really say.

'What does it seem you bozo! Let's start from the beginning shall we? After Dumbledore's funeral you broke up with me for almost no reason, then left and it seemed you disappeared off of the face of the earth. Then it just so happened that when you decided to come back, you were dead in Hagrid's arms and then killed Voldemort. Do you see what you did wrong?'

'Yes but i came here to discuss something with you. I want to say sorry. I just didn't want you coming along to find the horcuxes because i cared about your safety. After we found them all we had to fight Voldemort and it just so happened that i had to pretend to be dead to kill him. All i want is your forgiveness. Please Ginny?' Harry begged coming out into full view and sitting on the edge of the bed she was using.

'Yeah, i guess we can be friends.' and Harry escorted a very much more improved Ginny back to the table. Ron and bill shot dangerous looks at Harry.

The following days Ginny followed Harry around. They started dating again. Everyone was happy. It seemed that the world was at par, with no means to disrupt the natural beauty of everything. Thinking of the lives that were finished and how they would have wanted their deaths to be celebrated, they always wanted happiness. Even though it seemed as if it was gone. Harry then looked back at his life. When he was young he lost his parents, then Sirius. And currently he had lost Tonks, Hedwig, Mad-eye, Fred, Lupin, Snape and many more vital people. Lupin had taught Harry how to conjure a patronus. Mad-eye had always been there. Fred made everyone smile with laughter. That laughter was gone. With a few tears Harry went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

so once again, grammar fixed, happiness coming in small packages with pretty pink ribbon and delivered by none other than the RUM TUM TUGGER with some help of sirius black. best combination, must write something...or you can if you drop a review. i hereby copyright that thought and anyone who steals it without telling me will get a load of crap. so i guess if you like cookies, and i know i do, review and leave me a love note (not in that way, jeez people, for the story) then you can have the cookie i was going to trade harry for the rights of hp. fail in five letters is;? do not eat sugar for two days straight unless you want a great big sugar crash. once again, five letter fail. not quite g'night

* * *

The following weeks were fairly busy in which Harry was always on his feet. It seemed he never actually sat down. The only time he ever really had a break was when he was sleeping, and lately his dreams had become vivid, pertaining to events from the battle of Hogwarts. Some even from before then like when Sirius disappeared or when peter Pettigrew escaped. But they all had become sharp and more dangerous than he thought. He kept seeing past things and being afraid of the future. Soon enough he became contempt with the present. It seemed the only thing that would keep him sane enough to teach. Or maybe his optimistic ways were being too powerful. He never knew.

Harry soon found himself getting up after a deep sleep with little to no dreams. Well, none that really was important. They were usually happy moments in his life, like after defeating Voldemort or when he had finally escaped the wrath of Vernon Dursley. _Amen to that, _he thought with a sigh of relief as he finally got out of the bed. After a refreshing shower he had decided to get dressed instead of climbing back in bed and waiting for Ginny to trudge into his room, drag him out of the bed and yell at him to get dressed. contemplating the afore mentioned he walked over to his dresser to brush his hair, not that it would do anything but get rid of any knots that would drive Mrs. Weasley into insanity. if he did leave any in he would most likely have it pulled out with a comb instead of using magic to just make it go away, far away.

Ignoring the nag inside of his head that told him to get back in bed and stay there, he started getting dressed. He had a leg in his pants when Ginny rushed into the room expecting him to be fast asleep. Once she noticed he wasn't even half dressed she backed out of the room, her face bright pink. Harry started asking himself the stupidest of questions, like if people ever knocked anymore. Letting his mood dissipate into nothingness, he went over to where he kept some of his shirts. There were a mass of white ones, and so he grabbed one of them and put it on. He was very aware that Ginny had re-entered the room and was going to jump on him at any moment but he ignored it. He went into the bathroom and started to clean up from his shower. He put the towel on the rack; put the lid on the toothpaste and other wonderful things. As he was closing the lid of the toilet Ginny pounced on his back and shouted in his ear;

'WEAR THE PINK SHIRT!'

'I don't own any pink shirts though.'

'You're a wizard, and one of age as well. Use it.' once again Ginny had a point so he changed his shirt to pink. She was content after that and stole one of his arms and started to go downstairs with him trailing behind him. The same thing happened every time she came in his room to wake her up. The only difference today was that George had not even come out of his room for breakfast, and that there was a lady sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee while holding a baby boy with turquoise hair. She was talking to Mrs. Weasley and they seemed to know each other quite well. He sat down and started to load his plate. Ron glared at him before returning to his ever growing stack of bacon. Ron hadn't really taken well to his best mate dating his little sister. That was just pushing the limit a little bit. Of course, though, he got to go hide out somewhere with Hermione and snog her to death. _Hypocrite_ thought Harry rather forcefully. Watching Ron look at Hermione was like Raoul singing to Christine in the song 'all I ask of you' from Phantom of the Opera. So romantically sappy. Something worse than romance movies. Ginny at least had a spirit. And a rather bouncy one at that.

'Ah, Harry I have been waiting to talk to you. My name's Andromeda and I am the guardian of teddy right now, but I want you to meet him.'

'May I ask who teddy is Andromeda?'

'Teddy is the son of Nymphadora, my daughter, and Remus Lupin. You knew them both very well I understand. They made you his god-father and I want to make sure you to like each other and such. It just happens that you are the legal guardian just I am going to take care of him for a while.'

She passed him teddy, and with seeing Harry he changed his eyes to green and his hair to black and rather messy. Like a human mirror. A very young human mirror. Teddy reached up to touch Harry's face with his chubby fingers and Harry thought of his parents. That brought good memories back to him then remembered that they were killed. Harry mentally slapped himself. He was not going to shed a tear until teddy was older. Harry then started talking to the baby;

'Hi teddy, I'm your god-father Harry. I knew your parents really well, and your dad was a very good teacher and your mom was just like you and could change her appearance. I wish that you got to meet them. You would have met them. They helped keep you safe though, so it was okay. We are going to be the best trouble makers you will ever know.' and he gently kissed him on the forehead. He never wanted to let him go, even though eventually he would have too. He was going to take care of teddy.

(")(")(")

Later that day, Harry and Ginny were exploring the library in the search of Hermione. Ron wanted to see her again. He was quite sure that Ron was already with her and they just wanted to flaunt it. They were at the back of the room. There was a haphazardly placed chair underneath a crude picture of stag. Harry knew that this room was most likely a meeting place for the marauders. Harry gently stopped Ginny from going on and spoke softly.

'See that stag? That was a part of the marauders. I think we should try to get into the room.'

'Sure. I guess. I mean Ron will find Hermione anyways. Plus this library smells like the one at Hogwarts.'

Harry moved the chair to find a door knob and it just happened to set off the stag head. It then demanded in an aged voice for the password. They began guessing.

'Bambi is overrated.'

'Sirius is the supreme god of awesome.'

'I solemnly swear i am up to no good.' Harry guessed, thinking that it was their maps password and it would work. He guessed right because it just so happened that the door had opened.

'How did you know that?' Ginny exclaimed.

'I just have a knack for knowing things.' Harry replied keeping his head on straight.

They walked into the room and, after lighting a few of the candles, looked inside of the room with curiosity. There were three walls of shelves. One wall had random objects like McGonagall's hat, a sneak scope that must have been to protect someone from the marauders. The other two walls had poly-juice potion canisters. There were ones that needed a specimen still and they had a blank label on them. The other wall had the potion but there were names on the label, like 'Alice Prewett', 'Victoria Redwall' and 'Severus Snape'. On the table in the middle of the room, was a few pieces of paper, and numerous empty bottles of butter beer and fire whiskey. They both walked up to the table and cleared some of the bottles away and discovered a map of the Potter manor, with the secret passages and rooms. All of the passwords were all the same. Exchanging a look worthy of Fred and George they started planning a prank that was going to blow everyone away. They found that everybody needed to get out of the mourning phase. Especially George. He had let the shop go into a closed state and made everyone go to Zonkos out of misery.

(")(")(")

They were late for supper, but when they did arrive it was because they had sneaked some poly-juice potion into the soup and knew that there was going to be a punishment if they were caught so they took their time to get it done. Laughing like total idiots, Harry and Ginny sat down and came up with fair excuses to leave the table while everyone was drinking the soup. There were soon going to be multiple Lily Evans and if they didn't escape they would be in total trouble. Being excused they left the manor for a small town called Spoons, in Idaho. They walked around the town laughing like idiots and eventually got to the edge of town in which there was a cafe they went into. It was empty, even though there were a few people remaining behind the counter gossiping about local news. The only real person there that was paying attention was a tall lady with extremely pale skin and strange golden eyes. (**A/N; **please, if you haven't already, read 'school days' and it will help explain. it is a twilight fic.)

'Would you like anything to eat?'

'No thank you.'

Ginny started to laugh like a total idiot and the people behind the counter stared at them like they were aliens. Harry found her laughter amusing and joined in. after a few minutes of just being oddballs, they began to talk calmly.

'Harry, you better have your cloak on you. I have a feeling that after the hour is over we will have to go home. Remember, we start going to Hogwarts soon, like at the end of the week. We need to start getting packed and stuff or Hermione will eat us alive. The cannibal person she is...'

'Do you think that I wouldn't have my cloak with me? Not a chance.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Harry kissed her on the cheek then got up and beckoned for her to go with her. They had to eventually go home. It wasn't that they could just move to Egypt and live there. Once out of the town and in one of the small packets of trees before they made it into the forest, Ginny stopped.

'We should be okay here.'

She grabbed onto his arm tightly but before he could wave his wand she moved in front of him, standing on the tips of her toes and kissed him full on the lips. (**A/N; **how many of you are now puking inside of your head from the fluff? I know I am...) her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his went around her waist. Harry pulled away after a few seconds to see a bit of red hair, hear a few whispers that gave away that they were caught. He stepped away from Ginny and walked around in a circle.

'Fine you caught us. Here we are. You can come out now.'

Ginny looked at him like he had become Luna Lovegood and then looked around the packet to see her brothers coming out of the shrubs. She sent a silent prayer up to the heavens so that she could possibly live.

'I love you Harry. Remember that when you're dead.'

'I will. As long as you remember when I'm dead that I love you.'

'okay.' and she hid behind him. Her brothers were showing that they weren't exactly pleased. Ginny grabbed his arm and he waved his wand. They were going to the burrow. That was the best place for them to hide. For a while, they would go back to the manor in a day or two. All they had to do was make sure that they weren't helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

so this is awesomeness for all of you for the record, and i hope you realized that i like reviews. i dont need them, but i want to know what i am doing right. no flame like critism, even if you claim it will cure pimples of fix my issues, i wont have them. what if i told you that this one has fluff? i think it might, but i cant be sure because i havent read my stories in a while (busy with cats) yeah, so i guess this is the time for you to praise me for being awesome. less ego would be nice, huh? well then suck it. i am in a good moodish because i just am now. make sure you review to give me love! i like bacon too...MY BACON!

* * *

Inside the burrow was quiet, almost too quiet. The food was still stocked; the place looked the same almost. The burrow was Harry's first true home, in which he had felt accepted. That and his parents but it just seemed that he never had a lot of time with his parents. He had seen pictures and everyone seemed to remember them fondly. Ginny walked into the home and went up to her room to start packing for Hogwarts. Harry knew that she wanted to be able to make Hermione mad by packing before she did, but that hardly ever happened. Harry lounged against the wall, taking in the familiar surroundings when he heard Ginny start crying. He rushed up the stairs to see her, and make sure it wasn't because someone took a crayon and drew on her window. She cried for frustration, when she was angry or just when she was stressed. Rarely did she ever cry because she was sad. He found her on the floor of her room, looking at a picture with Fred in it. Harry picked her up and rocked her.

'What's wrong?' he asked, even though he already knew.

'I found a family picture and Fred was in it. He was slipping Ron's rat into his shirt in this one. I miss him now.' and a flood of tears stained Harry's epic pink shirt.

'But do you really think that Fred would want you to cry over his death though? He was proud of you when we slipped the juice into the soup. He was proud when we left the rest of your brothers in the woods outside of Spoons. Do you really think that he is going to want his always happy little sister crying?'

She nodded her head, signalling a no.

'I guess.' she said as she put the picture on the shelf. She then sat up and got off of Harry's lap.

'Well, are you going to help me pack?'

'Sure, i don't have my clothing here.' and he went to retrieve her trunk from the attic. Dragging it down the stairs he heard laughing. _Women, sad one moment and happy the next, _Harry stated inside of his head. It was quite true though. Chuckling to himself he dragged the trunk into the room, sat it down on a chair and opened it. She stopped laughing as hard and started to put her robes in it. The small pink bag that had her hairbrush and other toiletries was sitting on the end of the bed.

'Why were you laughing?'

'I came across a shirt that was mine, then one day Fred came into my room and now it changes colors every minute.'

'You should pack that shirt. I'll even make one for myself it helps.'

'And we could wear it on the same days! Genius...' she started mumbling to herself. Soon an owl came back to the burrow and hit the window.

'ERROL!' and Ginny went outside to get the stupid bird. Harry started laughing at that, stupidity wasn't a virus but is sure went around like one. It just happened that the owl had more stupid genes than most.

Running down the stairs Harry met Ginny midway and the owl had a scrappy letter from the manor;

_If you two don't come home by tomorrow at noon, we will come and find you. p.s. Harry you are toast. _

_Ron, George, bill, Charlie_

'Wonderful. I always wanted a death wish.' Harry said sarcastically. He helped Ginny pack and went to sleep. He was going to have to go to the manor. No, let's rephrase that. Go back to the manor to die. Why couldn't he just let someone else do that for him? He would like it better if he wasn't sent to die because Ginny kissed him. Or he was going to die for having slipped some juice into the soup and causing there to be many copies of his mom. It was worth it. Maybe. He had always thought that maybe was a strange word. It seemed that when someone said maybe they usually meant no, and he often used it. Especially when Romilda started bugging him. He drew the blankets up higher, finding that he was becoming cold.

(")(")(")

'Harry wake up!' Ginny shouted for the millionth time. She had dragged him off of his bed, stolen the sheets, dragged him down the stairs and now he wasn't responding to her yelling at him. _Grand, _Ginny though crudely as she started making her own breakfast. She was going to give up on attempting getting him up. They had two hours to get to the manor for death. If he didn't get up and eat she would spaz at him. She had finished cleaning her dishes when he finally woke up.

'Good morning princess. Dragged you down stairs, off of your bed, stolen your sheets and yelled in your ear and you didn't wake up. What did you dream of this time?'

Grumbling like a madman he started to speak;

'I wasn't dreaming. It was more like a few snippets from the good parts of life. When I first went to Hogwarts. Other good things. Now you know why I didn't get up.' he had made a point. He didn't want to wake up. Good things happened when he had good dreams.

'Well sorry for wanting to save your sorry (2nd name for a donkey).' this made Harry jump two feet off the ground.

'How much time do i have left to live?'

'A little under two hours.' Ginny said a little smugly.

'Wow, we bicker like a married couple. And we've only dated for what, two weeks?' Harry started chuckling at Ginny's response. She knew that the philosophy of what true dating couples were supposed to act like was certainly Appling to the both of them.

Harry stood up and started making himself some bacon. Once it was done he sat at the table and started eating it. Ginny reached over and stole some of it.

'Nothing like some bacon in the morning. Especially when you are going to DIE!' Ginny started acting all dramatic.

'Yeah, it's MY bacon, NOT YOUR bacon so would you please leave it alone? Pretty please? Remember i am going to die because you kissed me. I kissed you on the cheek but you...are going to be the death of me if i don't die at the hands of your brothers.'

Taking his dishes and doing them, he summoned Ginny's trunk and them apparated to the manor to Harry's possible death.

(")(")(")  
once inside of the house with his cloak folded and put in his pocket, Ginny and Harry walked into the manor, Ginny to her room and to see her mom, Harry to his room to start packing his trunk for Hogwarts. Humming the imperial death march he started folding his clothing. He made his trunk larger than what it seemed and started to throw the books and other necessities in it, along with his clothes. He only had his Gryffindor and quidditch robes with him, and they were actually fit to be worn so he packed them. He didn't really feel like going out and getting more robes that were suitable for teaching. He might get a few but other than that he didn't really feel obliged. The school was still being rebuilt. He was occupied packing his things and he kept hearing Ginny let out small squeaks. He knew that her brothers were most likely to be trying to get out where he was hiding. Harry had a very smug smile. They were torturing their only little sister to find that he was actually in the house at noon. _Ha-ha suckers_ Harry thought a little too smugly. He decided that Ginny would like him too much if he didn't come and save her. Taking his cloak out of his pocket he put it on and went out to get Ginny. Kicking each brother behind the knee caps he took Ginny and led her into his room and dumped her on the bed. She took his cloak off and wrapped herself with it and disappeared. Harry didn't plan for her to hide herself.

'What are you doing?' he asked as Ginny started playing with his hair and unfolding his folded clothing.

'Nothing really, just entertaining myself so that my energy isn't wasted. I have to do something so that I can sit still when my brothers barge in here.'

Ginny had another point. Two points in two weeks. Why couldn't Harry do that? He had only accepted a job at Hogwarts for the year so McGonagall had some time to find a real teacher. That means he would have time to become an auror. Maybe he would even get extra credit. You never really knew. And he also knew that Hermione, Ginny and Ron were going to return. Ginny had no choice. Harry was going to be the same age as some of the students, and some of them would be fond of Harry, especially Romilda. Thinking of her made Harry wish that he could hide under a rock in the middle of the Amazon with the piranha fishes. Ginny soon became tired and curled up on his bed, leaving a strange finger or two sticking out from the cloak. He went downstairs for supper, knowing that he was most likely going to be yelled at but they all had left for the search for him because they were almost too protective. Harry made himself some more bacon. The only good thing that came out of knowing how to cook well knew how to make bacon. Harry promised himself that someday he would make teddy bacon. Bacon and cheesecake. He would make teddy a bacon cheesecake.

'Mmmm bacon. '

'No Ginny, you said it wrong. My bacon.'

'That doesn't mean that I can't divert your attention and steal your bacon.'

'Here you go, as long as you take off the cloak.' and he threw a piece of his sacred bacon at Ginny, who caught it quickly and almost as fast, had ate it.

Full of pie, cheesecake and bacon Harry and Ginny went to bed, Ginny going one way to her room and Harry going to his. Hopefully, he would wake up in the morning and be able to have bacon.


	4. Chapter 4

once again, the new improved type of this stuff...letting you know now so that i can be awesome. school is out and therefore i can be writing more and more and more until my fingers bleed and i figure out some stuff. yeah...

* * *

We checked everywhere he might have been.'

'I just don't know where he might have gone.'

'Boys, go to sleep. You will have a long day if you don't take a nap or something.' said a stern molly Weasley. Harry was getting out of bed via the Ginny alarm clock. He was thinking about the few hours that it would take until they got to Hogwarts. Today was the day and he was going to make it worth something. Seeing he was already downstairs and had made a cheesecake and bacon, Ginny was pigging out on the food. She kept eating the food faster than he put it up. To be completely honest he was totally on cloud nine and then he heard the loud, cranky voices of the family that went to find him only to learn that he was in his kitchen baking cheesecake and making bacon. He heard Mrs. Weasley walking up to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Once in the doorway, she stopped.

'Harry James potter, were have you been?' and Ginny's brothers started running to the kitchen hearing of their mothers discovery.

'Yesterday i was packing for Hogwarts, and now i am making cheesecake and bacon, and Ginny is eating it all.'

'You!' Ginny's brothers said simultaneously. They all drew their wands.

'Wait a few minutes first. I would like to have some bacon before i died. Okay?' Harry requested. If it was going to be his last request he might as well had made it a good one. He gently kissed Ginny, tasting her bacon breath. Then he started devouring his food because he could. Soon Ginny's brothers started to fill themselves with food. When Harry finished he gave Ginny another light and quick kiss before going to take a shower. (**A/N; **May i ask who doesn't like cheesecake and bacon?) As he got his water running he laughed at how swayed her brothers were.

(")(")(")

Later that day, while everyone else was at the burrow settling back in or going to the train for Hogwarts, Harry was in the kitchen baking cheesecakes. He wanted to bring a bacon cheesecake to teddy before he left for Hogwarts. Ginny was upstairs randomly tiding her forever room in the manor. She could use that room whenever she needed too. He was nice and would let her. Not like it meant she was a scarlet woman or something. Or did it? He didn't honestly care. He was looking forward to learning some things for his future job as an auror, not that the ministry would turn him down after defeating the dark dude. He mentally slapped himself as he started mixing the cheese part of the cheesecake. He was not going to get a big head. He wasn't going to run around like an idiot yelling he defeated moldyshorts and now everyone should listen to him. He wasn't going to do that. As he was putting it in the oven he had a great idea. He ran up the stairs to Ginny's room.

Once in front of her room, he opened the door and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard there were tears on her bed where he held her to tickle. He let up with the tickling and started to back away. She had other ideas, and jumped on him giving him a kiss. Pulling away shortly after Harry spoke.

'I had a really good idea. We should go visit teddy and Andromeda because we have so much time. We only have to be at the school at four to meet with the train. Plus, I'm a professor this year. So what do you think?'

'I think that we should go Professor Potter.' (**A/N; **let's all laugh at how that sounds. ha-ha.) And she jumped down the stairs as he dragged her trunk. She was standing in front of the oven waiting for the cheesecake to finish. Acknowledging his magical abilities he made it finish cooking faster. Taking the cheesecake out and the trunks charmed so the follow you even if you do apparated, Ginny wrapped both hands around Harry's well-toned biceps. He waved the wand and they left for Andromeda's house.

(")(")(")

'No, teddy. Come back!' Harry said exasperated once again. Teddy was at the phase of his life where he was very good at crawling. He would go over to the fire, then to the coffee table to pull the center piece off, then finally to the kitchen where he would try to open drawers and other fun things. Harry was beginning to get tired and Ginny was laughing so hard her sides were going to split. He kept chasing teddy around though. If he was going to ever need exercise he just had to come here. Andromeda was in the kitchen taking a small break and eating some of the cheesecake.

Eventually Harry had sat teddy down and attempted to feed teddy. While he was trying to put some applesauce in the child's mouth, aiming for it anyways, he asked Andromeda the most important question he might have ever asked.

'How do you keep him from causing so much trouble?'

'That's easy. All you really have to do is conjure some walls, then turn them invisible. I thought you were a bright boy, i really did.' and she went back to cutting up the cheesecake.

'Harry, you can get the walls, i will try to feed him.' Ginny offered. He took it graciously. A break from the baby that could power the ministry or magic building. If he had some of that energy he would be the best teacher for defense against the dark arts. He only did it because McGonagall needed one and he wanted to see Ginny every day. DADA wasn't as important anymore but there were still renegade death eaters on the run and other fun stuff like that. Harry had second thoughts most of the time about accepting, but he knew that he was going to be helping the first years who didn't know much about the Great War or anything. They might have known about Voldemort though. Who didn't? Harry slapped himself mentally again for the second time that day. He didn't know about Voldemort even existed before he came to Hogwarts. Then Voldemort just got even. Typical.

With the walls up and teddy in them, Harry and Ginny bade Andromeda goodbye and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. McGonagall knew he was there and so she opened the gates to the half way demolished school, only hours before anyone else got there.

(")(")(")

Ron and Hermione were seated in a compartment in the train with Neville and Luna, due to the packed space in the train. Hermione had her small bag with her at all times now and days, and she kept acting a little odd.

'Where are Harry and Ginny?' Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

'Well, Harry and Ginny packed before us so we had to go home. Harry also is teaching DADA this year and so he had to be there early. No doubt he took Ginny with him.' Hermione stated like she had written it down.

'But Harry was probably making more bacon cheesecake. You know him Hermione, and he seems to need a spot in St. Mungo's right now. His mental health isn't the best.'

'True Ron, so very true but would you like it if there was no more bacon cheesecake?'

'no.' Ron said a little sheepishly. Neville, who was always confused about what happened in the world, asked the most obvious question.

'What is with Harry and the bacon cheesecake?'

'Since he defeated Voldemort, his mental health hasn't been the best. He discovered bacon and cheesecake went together quite well, and it's how he shares his bacon with Ginny, who always steals his bacon. It's quite funny to hear him point out that she is eating his bacon.' Hermione started laughing a little before Luna shot her an odd look.

'I thought that Ginny hated Harry. Why would she be stealing bacon from him then?'

Between bites of the sandwich his mom packed him, Ron replied.

'Ginny got mad at him at one point, sure, but now she's dating Harry. It's like a gong show at our house now.'

Everyone laughed in unison as they imagined Harry, the-boy-who-lived being chased down by all of Ginny's brothers. People passing the compartment stared at them as if they had sprouted a third eye. Anything was possible. Ron was barely laughing, but he still put on a joyful face. He didn't like his best mate dating his little sister. He did admit once that they were perfect together, but that was a few years ago. Now he was adverse to it. She was almost of age then she could move out and have her own life. She was his little sister though, and he couldn't help but want to take care of her. Not that Harry was bad for her or anything...

'Okay, you know how we have been talking about the cheesecake? This morning i snitched some from the table before Ron's piggish brothers ate it all and it's the bacon kind too. Who would like to share it?' Hermione asked a little too jumpy as she pulled it out of the little bag. Everyone grabbed a slice and ate it. Soon the cabin was full of people stating how yummy it was.

'I hope that Harry has bacon cheesecake at DADA classes. It would just brighten the mood.' Neville stated. He was looking forward to that class now.


	5. Chapter 5

headmistress mcgonagall was running around making sure that she had blocked off the bad parts of hte castle and made sure that everything was set, so busy that she couldn't sort the first years. Harry was walking down the corridors, making sure that the paintings were all still there. walking to him, she asked him to escort the first years to the great hall and sort them.

'harry, dear, I need you to take the first years to the great hall and sort them. do you think that you can do that?'

'i guess.' McGonagall sighed in relief and handed him the clipboard with the names on it. he walked out to the train station to wait, talking with Hagrid.

'hi hagrid.'

'hi 'arry. how are you?'

'good, not sure where my head is. you?'

'pretty good lately. so are you teaching this year?'

'yeah, defense against the dark arts.'

'that's good.' and that finished the conversation as the train pulled in. the first years were all ready to go and were the first ones off the train. harry followed hagrid as he escorted them to the boats. they were still going to do that. they didn't want any changes to Hogwarts, now that Dumbledore was gone. he was going to be missed, but the headmistress' room was still going to have muggle candy names as passwords and the first years were still going to ride boats. he remembered when he first got to go on the boats and experience the magic. (**A/N; **lets all think that i am a smart person and laugh at the last little bit. haha)

once inside the gates, harry did a roll call like mcgonagall said. many of the children were sleep deprived it seemed, but that might have meant that their parents helped defeat Voldemort. as harry was escorting them inside of the school, he stopped at the doors to the great hall, letting some older students go into the hall.

'hello, i am professor Potter and you all are about to be sorted. once we go into the hall, you will see an odd looking hat on a stool. After the hat sings its song, i call your name you get to go up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on your head. then the hat will shout out either Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw or slytherin and that is going to be your house for the rest of your magical education. the hat does not read your mind and see your secrets that no one else knows, it only scans your traits so it knows which house to put it in. any questions?' harry looked around. almost half of the students had their hands up.

'you.' he said pointing at one of them. looking at him he saw a miniature Remus and died a little inside.

'are you harry potter?' asked, with his eyes full of curiosity.

'yes i am harry potter, but you will know me as professor potter unless said to. any more questions, not about my personal life?' and he looked to see that there were no more questions from the kids. he pushed the door open and walked to the front of the room. everyone stared at him like he was an alien, but he just thought that they didn't expect one of the teachers to be him. most of them probably collected pictures of him and put them under their pillow. once at the front of the room, the hat began to sing;

i am the sorting hat,

i get to tell you where to go

be it gryffindor

if you are strong and brave

or hufflepuff

if you are hard working

ravenclaw is a possibility

if you are smart and full of wit

slytherin are for the ones

if you are sly and cunning

once the song finished harry started calling out names. after the first few, the novelty started to wear off. then he called a name he cared about. the boy who asked if he was harry potter.

'diadoran, remus.' and the small boy walked up and put on the hat. it tilted to one side. harry started hoping he was going to be in gryffindor. he didn't care about the others at that point. mcgonagall had told him he was going to be the gryffindor professor. soon the hat shouted out;

'GRYFFINDOR!' and it took all of Harry's self control not to start jumping about from the happiness bursting inside of him. taking a deep breath he finished calling out the names and went to sit down. headmistress mcgonagall went up and gave her speech;

'this year at hogwarts, we will have some parts of the castle roped off. we will know if you go in there because we have dubbed them too hazardous. we have various new teachers, the muggle studies being taught by Leila Eliot, potions being taught by Stefani Aguilera (**A/N; **i just had to do that. i just had to. do you know who they are?) and defense against the dark arts taught by harry potter.' he stood up awkwardly and sat down faster than he had gotten up. it was going to be a long year.

later in the gryffindor common room, he got to explain the rules to the first years. Hermoine, Ron and Ginny all came to help though, so it was less of a chore than usual. the same rules like not believe what the seventh years said about certain days being hug-a-slytherin day or other fun things like that. to report people using other first years as Christmas decorations. things that Fred and George used to do on their free time. remus asked a good question too.

'who were worse, fred and george weasley or the marauders?' most of the first years looked at him funny.

'well, remus, my dad was one of the marauders so i am bound to say that James Potter and Sirius Black were worse than fred and george, but i wont because i have two Weasleys sitting besides me. i think that they were equal, just don't do anything that they did. please don't.' when harry was going to say that the marauders were worse, ginny kicked him and it hurt so he said otherwise. after they finished and sent the little ones to bed, harry and ginny curled up on the couch in front of the fire.

'you were about the say that the marauders were better than my brothers.'

'yeah, well my dad was one.'

'and my brothers are still alive. well one of them is. you saved yourself by saying that they were equal.'

'i guess i did.' and harry kissed her a quick, soft action before continuing.

'guess who gets to do the really fun job of handing out schedules tomorrow?' ginny groaned in response.

'do we have too?'

'well, i have too and i was hoping you could help.'

'fine.' ginny agreed, cuddling in more. as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders more, harry laid his head onto of hers. he was grateful for such a loving girlfriend and a head that could get him out of the deepest of trouble. if he didn't have that he didn't know who he might be. maybe his dad and the rest of the now deceased marauders would be disappointed. they had such great trouble-evading minds. who else could cause so much trouble, become close friends with the headmaster, always know the password the headmaster's room and other things. Sirius and his dad practiced that regularly it seemed. when his mom wasn't flipping out at his dad. he couldn't believe that they used to hate each other like a cactus hates a balloon. harry then shut up his ever wandering mind.

'ginny, darling, i have some bacon cheesecakes i need to bake for DADA tomorrow. remember that i have to teach. bye.' and he left the room promptly after she sat up. she just laid on the couch, wrapped up in the throw blanket. tomorrow was going to be a long day. she got to hand out schedules, go to class and hopefully get harry first thing. she wanted bacon cheesecake. it was a rare commodity in the land of weasley. her mom made lots of bacon, that was for sure but she never really made cheesecake. it was a concept that she didn't really get the first time.

harry was walking down the corridors to his classroom in which he would sleep. there was a fairly big room in the back of the classroom, with a bed and bathroom. he was set for the rest of the year. before stopping to go into his room, he went down to the kitchens to retrieve his own bacon cheesecake. the rest he would summon up to the classroom when it came time. taking his cheesecake he walked up to his room again, this time going into the spacious classroom. he had put a pen and piece of parchment on the desk meant for himself, and there was a chalkboard for him to put necessary things. he thought he would take after remus and have the first class be a fun one. before he left for bed, he checked his trunk for the boggart. harry didn't really fear for anything, except losing ginny or someone he loved. he had already lost so much and he didn't want to loose any more people. he wanted this year to be peaceful at least. one year, if that was all he could have so be it. thinking of nothing else he walked into his bedroom, changed into something to sleep in and drifted off into the land of nod.


	6. Chapter 6

hi people, sorry for the long wait and i hope that spelling is okay and such because my works is kinda (") and so it doesnt really like me. rainbows and puppies!

* * *

the next morning was quite hectic as harry and ginny attempted to hand out schedules. it seemed that when they finally found the person that they were looking for they would dissapear to the great hall or something. he knew that most of the seventh years had him first class of every week. the bacon cheesecakes were in the oven. in the great hall, mcgonagall had added her own personal style to the entire school. it was reflective of her, not to dainty but not to blank. it was bold and fierce and almost represented gyrffindor more than any other house in the school.

'bob Turner' ginny yelled out holding his schedule above her head. he came at her fast and snatched it from her hand. harry handed her another one. they kept going until the stack was gone.

in the main hall for breakfast, harry looked around to see that little remus diadoran had already made some new friends. harry didnt know their names, but he was sure to find out. if remus was anything like the other remus. harry mentally slapped himself again, knowing that he might not be able to tell, if he had some sane aspects of life when he saw him in DADA. breakfast was served and students hurried off to find their classes. harry walked leisurly to his, knowing and hoping all the students were inside while hoping they werent to stressed with someone their age teaching them. he didnt really have to teach them, most of them should have graduated or they knew all the defense against the dark arts they could possibly know. if anyone skipped his class, they most likely thought that the world was no longer dangerous now that voldemort was gone. they would be the first ones to meet a rouge death eater in the streets, or possibly be attacked by dementors. when that happened and they were found dead, harry would look up to the clouds and say 'i told you so!'. he was going to do that while enjoying bacon cheesecake.

'hello class, and welcome to another year of defense against the dark arts.' harry looked around. he knew he was missing something. ginny saw his puzzled expression and raised her hand and he answered, hoping she knew what he forgot to bring to class.

'bacon cheesecake.' the whole class looked at her like she was as loony as luna. slightly embarrased, harry summoned the bacon cheesecakes and went back to his class.

'so, how many of you can cast a patronus?' harry asked. things were going as planned, so far. he looked around the room and most of the students couldent, with the exception of a few members from dumbledores army. the tension in the room still hung heavy over everyones heads. after counting them, there were a few bacon cheesecakes that had entered the room. the students looked at them, wondering why he had summoned them to his class.

'anyone want to tell me what these are?' harry asked in a joking tone. barely any hands went up. he chose hermoine.

'those are bacon cheesecakes, and they are the best ones in the world according to you, the baker of them.' the class gave a nervous were amazed harry could cook.

'yes they are bacon cheesecakes and they are delectable, and i made them last night to give to you guys. you can eat them while i explain how to cast a patronus.' and he took his wand and sent them to parts of the room. people started eating them, and harry knew headmistress mcgonagall would get a chuckle out of it. well, he hoped she would.

'to cast a patronus you need a strong memory, something that is when you were truely happy, the best moment in your life...' harry continued when a shy girl, one that harry couldent remember the name of raised her hand. harry nodded, letting her ask her question.

'harry, what his your happy memory, so that we might know what is acceptable?'

harry was at a loss for words, he thought that students were supposed to respect their teachers privacy but he was going to answer it anyways. he was nice, and it wasnt like anyone was out to kill him. only Ron, Bill, Charlie,George, Percy, mr. weasley and mrs. weasley but that was only if he hurt ginny in any kind of way. he had a second small battle in his head; how he was going to word it. going to sit on his desk, the side he wanted to win won and he started speaking;

' my patronus memory isnt exactly a happy memory but its the best i have of my parents.' he said solemly, and the class seemed to pity him. he didn't enjoy that so he just kept talking on how you were to wave your wand, and he did an example making one himself. the stag did a couple laps around the room before he kicked them out, settling in for a class of sixth years.

(")(")(")

a few days passed and harry still hadnt gotten used to the awkardness that occured while he taught. he didnt really feel that comfortable about teaching people of his own age, people he was friends with and those few unlucky people that had died at the hands of him, if you used a sense of optimsim and made him out to be the bad guys. harry knew that they liked the bacon cheesecake and he would often bring some to the gryffindor common room and put in the small kitchen that they usually stored treats and made hot chocolate. there was a coffee pot, but it usually remained unused unlike the tea kettle. harry would cuddle ginny, sneaking a few kisses. ron couldent yell at him, that would be called hypocrisy which is usually frowned upon in society.

'dont go.' ginny stated, a little quiet. she was beginning to feel sleepy but she had almost no time for that, there was a mountain of homework that she had to do and only 1/16 of it was DADA. the rest of the classes were busy making sure that they knew what they were going to end up writing their N.E.W.T.S. on. harry understood that, and after many lectures on how to teach from mcgonagall he had started putting small doses of homework on his students. the concept of work was not grasped as well by the first years, who may not need to use defense against the dark arts when they grew up to be brilliant witches or wizards.

'i dont want to, but if you want cheesecake tomorrow...'

'please, harry, i have so much homework and i cant ask hermoine to help me because she is with my brother. you know this stuff. please?' she had asked, a little too sweetly. harry caved in to her pleading.

'fine. lets start with transfiguration.' and the soon set to work. meanwhile, ron and hermoine were off in the kitchen and ron was finding fuel for his brain while she did his homework.

'its not fair if you are stuffing your face while i do the work for you. ron, you do realize that you need good N.E.W.T.S., they determine what job you will be getting when you graduate.' hermoine scolded him for the millionth time. he didnt listen so when his eyes set upon the bacon cheesecake she snitched it from his reach.

' aw, 'moine i was going to eat that.' ron complained.

'no you werent. i am going to put your homework on your bed and go do mine in my room. night.' and she promptly left.

(")(")(")

the following weeks were full of little children laughing at boggarts and bacon cheesecake with a hint of homework. harry was getting tired of the same old routine, so much that there were classes he just had the students chat all day long. he would include himself but they would tell stories about when someone of their family blew up a nargle or something. things that could make others laugh. he started recomending that students bring novels to class, so that they could read. he kept looking at the titles of the books and thinking about how interesting they sounded. soon it was halloween, before harry could even grip that it was halloween. hogwarts usually had a big dance for the sixth and seventh years, and harry had a feeling he would be supervising. not very much, but he probaly would be. walking down the corridors like an oddly happy person, mcgonagall briskly walked up to him.

'Potter, i have gathered knowledge that your students are actually enjoying their classes while meeting the criterea for the year. how are you managing to do that?'

'well, i balance the homework so that they dont have much of it and i make it a little funner, with interactions and bacon cheesecake.'

'okay, i must try that with my other teachers. next on the list is the fact that you are still dating ginevra weasley. you do realise that this may not result in the best outcome, but i will let you continue your courting as long as you dont play favorites or cause disrupt in the houses, classes and school events. finally, i need to ask if you are willing to supervise the dance undercover for the rest of us. we cant blend in as well, even though we have made a fairly large batch of poly juice potion so that we can blend in. you wont need too, so will you?'

harry never thought that she would ever shut up. she kept talking and talking and the only good thing that really came out of it was he learned how the teachers blended in with the rest of them. he had been outside of a dance when the door was wide open and he didnt see any teachers, and now he understood the concept.

'uh, i guess.' he stuttered a small amount, nodded with a fast and jerky motion and then promtly left. harry was going loopy, he knew it. the next weekend was a trip to hogsmeade and people were getting masks and stuff there. he had stopped at his room to grab some homework he had to grade. if he didnt then mcgonagall would erupt and he would be in deep student who were failing the course were put into an office with a teacher and were going to catch so that they had a slight chance at graduating smart instead of stupid. after taking his essay's and and a quill, he left for the common room to help ginny with her homework. she seemed to get a lot of that stuff even though most of it was assigned for the idiots in her class.

'hi princess!'

'hi harry! hurry up and get over here.'' ginny half shouted as harry went into the kitchen to get some tea.

'i love you too.' he said as he reentered the room carring two steaming mugs of

harry felt


	7. Chapter 7

hi people of earth, i promise short author notes if you bother to review. please, i want to learn something good not that my spelling is horrible and that i cant use the power of grammar. meh. so just to let you know, i have been working slowly, got my lappy taken away and stuff so yeah, i guess i have not so epicly failed. i think that if you have heard born this way by lady gaga or any burlesque/aguilera songs you are epicly awesome burlesque bacon cheesecake people. join my facebook page, do something nice for a block of cheese, drink lots of milk and avoid demon cows. with lots of love; twilightslittleangel (")

* * *

''Harry?'' a familiar voice said. There was a coo from a small child and harry immediately stopped stacking his essays from the class now sitting before him.

''hi Andromeda. one moment, he said as he then turned to his class and said, class this is andromeda Tonks.'' and most of his class then said a cheerful hello. turning back to andromeda, harry thought about how he was getting really dizzy.

''yes?'' he said, getting over the dizziness.

''well, you do remember how you requested teddy's presence while you were at Hogwarts and so I thought today would be a good day for you to watch him. he just recently started speaking, so please don't let any foul words enter his mind. thanks.'' she said as she passed him teddy. the baby's bright turquoise hair turned black and shaggy almost instantly, and the small chubby fingers then reached out to touch his face. half of his class was observing this and most gave a soft 'awww' and then with a glance from harry returned to reading the segment on the spell they were working on today. when harry looked back andromeda had left, so he continued teaching, holding a sleepy teddy in one arm, and a text book in the other. life was good until he asked if anyone had any questions. then one of the third year girls asked in a timid voice;

''who's baby is that harry?'' harry knew that the class needed a story.

''i will tell you all once you all put your books away. this is a very good story, and it will take the rest of the class up.'' harry knew that there were very few minutes left so he started telling them the story.

''when i was a third year, i had a defense against the dark arts teacher called Remus Lupin. he was friends with my dad and my god-father Sirius black. he taught me how to cast a full patronus and i have been able to for a few years now. last year, he got married to an auror named Nymphadora Tonks, but she liked to be called tonks. i met her when i was in fourth year, if i remember correctly. she used to come to the order of the phoenix hiding spot and trip on the umbrella stand. she also could change her hair color, and her face like teddy here can. all of them were very gifted.

''back to what happened last year, she became pregnant during the war and gave birth to teddy remus lupin and i was named the god-father. during the battle of hogwarts, his parents were killed and i couldn't do anything to try and save them. instead i was heading outside to find Voldemort. now i take care of him and so does andromeda, his grandma. he will be coming to classes often.'' and with that the bell rang. only a few minutes of story time made the kids look alive and they were chatting happily as they existed the room. the seventh years filed in, and Ginny went straight to his desk to see teddy.

''how is my favorite little baby?'' she cooed. harry then replied with a smart comment.

''he is sleepy with a stinky in his diaper.'' she shot him a look of humor then went to her seat. when the class was full he then started teaching, holding teddy. while he was explaining, ginny raised her hand and he nodded her way.

''could i please hold teddy?'' harry was almost so happy he could jump but holding a half asleep baby wouldn't let him. he walked teddy over so that he could write things down and explain. no one was taking notes, he always handed them out prewritten and if she missed any answers then she would ask him later or she could ask Hermoine.

pulling teddy in closer to her body, harry continued teaching. harry could almost tell that Ginny's motherly qualities were beginning to kick in. she would make a great mom, just like hers. of course, she was the only other girl in her family and so it worked out so that she took care of her brothers in return for protection. she did their laundry, helped cook, let phlegm (who remembers the sixth book? leave a review if you do.) share her room, and was dating harry so she had to deal with evil people like Romilda and the ministry, so that they could get him to go and do their dirty work for them. he hated to think about the pain that he would put her through if they were still dating when he went off to go train to be an auror. they weren't going to just give him the position and the hardest case that they had to complete, instead they probably were going to put him in with a bunch of really good aurors and have him be their apprentice. that would put some rest back into ginny and Mrs. Weasley. they were the only main two women in his life and he made a mental note to celebrate mothers day with a bouquet of flowers for both of them. luckily for harry this class was the last class before lunch and so he got to reclaim teddy, then go feed him if he wasn't already asleep.

''okay class, who can tell me what defenses could you use to protect yourself from vampires seeing that they are not affected by spells?''

the first hand in the air was Hermoine's but she knew that if anyone else had an answer then he would be choosing them. another hand, one belonging to Cho. he nodded at her as he waved his wand to write the homework assignment on the board.

''some defenses to protect yourself from a vampire are having a wood stake handy to stake them with, but if you are protecting lots of people or don't have a stake you could use your wand to make a fire. vampires are sensitive to heat and sunlight.''

''thank you Cho.' and harry continued on the subject.

''that is true that they are sensitive to sunlight and heat, but also to wood. if you encounter one alone, not saying that you will, then you should summon some wood or make a fire. if you are protecting many then you need to do one of the following; summon some wood, or find some, conjure a fire, or both. the heat will make them retreat and after you have gotten rid of the problem and have made it safe to escape then you use the moment to do so. any questions?'' harry was proud of his answer though he had never encountered a vampire before. he probably would be when he got into the auror program. he had heard that it wasn't rare to find a vampire while searching the underground sewers for death eaters.

''no questions? okay then. anyone want to tell me about vampire bites?'' this time he chose hermoine's hand.

''vampire bites are lethal if not treated in time. if you have received one you could go to but they would be able to do little, for the venom would change you into a vampire and you would die in the sunlight. even if you did turn into a vampire and they kept you out of the light you would lose your mind and attack loved ones.'' that was the only thing harry didn't know much about and now he was hoping that he never would encounter a vampire. he didn't want to die.

''thank you for that answer. i hope that you all were paying attention because i will ask you a question before i give you you're slice of bacon cheesecake. also, you need to write a few paragraphs about vampires, how to escape from them, how to deal with a vampire bite and how to tell if you have found one. i need this to be turned in so that i can grade it before the masked ball. remember that you have to be in all of your classes on Friday or you wont be allowed to go, instead you will be locked in a room with filch and forced to do your missed work. it is the last thing that i want to do but it is necessary because if i didn't i would have to take away the bacon cheesecake and McGonagall would replace me. no one here would like that would they?'' he asked and everyone shook their heads no. something's never change, his class still loved him.

later at lunch he was feeding teddy, attempting to get the mashed peas into his mouth. it was hard enough without professor sprout hovering over the baby as if he was a rare plant.

''harry do you need some help feeding teddy?'' she asked.

''yeah, i guess. here, you can attempt to feed him.'' he asked half relieved. not that he didn't love teddy, just he didn't like feeding him or letting him run wild. teddy was a bright baby and soon professor sprout was joined by madam Pomfrey and they started cooing over teddy. his hair still hadn't changed from the shaggy black hair and green eyes. he was the child that would be great to throw people off. he could just see him in hogwarts as a first year in Gryffindor pulling pranks using the marauders map. Just the mere thought made him start chuckling to himself and a few people stared at him. he wasn't really sane and the should have known that. soon the lunch break was over and he reclaimed teddy and went to go teach. he was waiting impatiently for the end of the school day. he wanted to spend time with ginny while still could. holding a now sleeping teddy he walked back to his class of first years.

(")(")(")

after all the classes and before supper, harry, teddy, and ginny were all on the couch together and teddy was changing his hair to match Harry's but his eyes to match Ginny's. she found it amusing almost, and was always cooing over him.

''Ginny are you busy on Friday?''

''no not really, because I think that you are going to the dance too. why?''

''would you like to go with me?''

''I don't know how that is possible, it is a masked dance.''

''we will show each other our masks before hand. I don't want my beloved girlfriend to end up dancing with a freak like dean. you remember when you were dating him. i want you to be safe even if that means throwing myself in front of a vampire.''

''you wouldn't. if you did i would too and then we would both be dead.''

''but we would be dead together.''

''that is just taking it too far.'' Ginny said with a smirk. she knew that it was true, and she would do that for him. she loved him with every fiber of her being.

''i was just stating the truth though.'' Harry said. he gave her a light kiss and she snuggled in closer. they were sitting there for a long time before they remembered that they had to go to supper.

''well, you are lucky. you get to sit with the rest of the students while i have Sprout and Pomfrey hovering over my shoulders because i have teddy. it would scare you too.''

''so the boy-who-lived is afraid of two ladies, both over fifty, who are obsessing over his beloved godson. i thought that you were more afraid of my brothers and my mom.''

''i am. these people are like your mom except they are at school.''

''not much of a difference.''

''well we still have to go or your brother will show up and kill me.'' and ginny agreed with him. it just happened that when they left the common room Ron had shown up with his wand drawn and when he saw that they were leaving and harry was carrying teddy, he tucked it away and walked to the great hall with the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

the big dance huh? personally i like this chapter a little more in the beginning than the end. leave a review if you care about the ongoing battle of who is worse; christina aguilera, lady gaga or ke$ha. they all are a little loony toons in the head but i still love them. review with your choice, or if i am lucky i will put up a poll on my beautiful profile that is convenient because it tells you what i have been up too. fun stuff. P.S. i would like to put a warm fuzzie out to the people who decided it is vampire day on thursday. imma gonna count the edward cullens. remember review nice things, tell me about ferrets because i think that someone might use optimism to find out why they want to know about ferrets. (or maybe i am being evil...you will never know.) night.

* * *

the rest of the week was normal for the standards of Harry. Romilda still tampered with his food, Ron still watched him and Ginny like a stalker, Ginny still loved him and when Andromeda came to pick up teddy, he had said Harry's name. that made him feel so proud. the next day he almost had a laughing fit when professor sprout started crying when he told her that teddy went home. he wasn't intended for fifty year olds when he came to visit his god father. teddy was Harry's and no one else's no matter how many people fed him mashed peas and milk. he was Harry's.

it was the few hours before the dance when all the girls took up all of the showers and when the boys started to sneak in the firewhiskey and helping the disguised teachers to choose what music to play. they wanted a lot of lady gaga, Ke$ha and Katy Perry while all the girls wanted people like taio Cruz, mike posner and the kings of Leon. watching some people bicker over who was worse; lady gaga, Christina Aguilera or Ke$ha. so far Ke$ha was winning as the most disturbed, insane person when Ginny pounced on his back and shouted in his ear;

''MAKE YOUR SUIT PINK!'' and so he did, fearing the wrath of Ginny. who wouldn't want to avoid a bat-bogey hex?

''I am, don't worry. just not yet, I don't want anyone to know its me except you.''

''awww, I love you too.'' she said and hung onto his arm. her red hair was piled delicately on the top of her head, and her black dress was beautiful. the sparkles made it stand out but he thought that there was going to be more added later when they were dancing. he was in charge of the common room right now, to make sure things didn't become too wild. there were people practicing random dancing, or sitting and chatting. Hermoine was upstairs with a number of other girls. tonight he felt as if something bad was going to happen. it wasn't that he didn't trust McGonagall, just he was afraid that something bad would happen. someone would slip poly juice potion in the juice, someone would die because a death eater thought it would be fun to crash a dance. he mentally yelled at the butterflies in his stomach to man up, so that he could prepare his reflexes for disaster. he just really hoped that he wouldn't need to use them.

(")(")(")

inside of the main hall was epic, a row of chairs on the outside, and it had a large open dance floor. the disguised teacher that was in charge of the music (McGonagall) was busying herself with her muggle contraption, the laptop. this one was a pink one, with an apple on the back. she was playing some songs that made the people start dancing before identifying herself as DJ Boneronymous and she started the dance off with loud peppy music. something about forgetting someone, and Ginny was dancing and singing. he understood that she might want to go dance with the other girls from her pod, so he went to the back and stood with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Kingsley who was sent here from the ministry. after a few songs played and it turned to something that resembled cabaret music (show me how you burlesque!) Kingsley asked if he could step outside of the great hall for a word or two. Harry agreed, after a small war inside of his head battling between going and refusing because he thinks that he is going to be subject to something. once outside Kingsley started talking;

''Harry, after this year teaching at Hogwarts do you think that you will be willing to join the auror program? we would put you in with the new recruits and you could train, though I know you will be good at most of the subjects.''

''yeah that sounds fun, so would I still have the summer and then I go out to the training?''

''yes, you get the summer and you don't really get to leave the training facilities. you can only leave when it is Christmas and Easter. the training takes one school year depending on how well you do and how dedicated you are. for you it will me the one school year but say for someone else in your group they might be training for three years before we let them out into the world with actual cases. we will let you know more after the school year is over. lets go back inside before someone notices that you are missing'' Kingsley said as he glanced at the door. there was a familiar beetle there. Harry grabbed the beetle and before going back into the hall said in a hushed whispered to the bug;

''Rita, I know its you. one word about the recent conversation and I will squish you.'' Harry couldn't possibly kill Rita, but the threat seemed sufficient enough. the beetle looked like it had nodded and then he released it. she knew that he would be watching.

back inside you could feel the bass or the music thumping through the floor and Harry wondered if the kids that weren't allowed to come were really asleep. they probably were, with various charms around the hall. McGonagall (DJ Boneronymous) wouldn't be that careless, hopefully. then the DJ announced that there was going to be a small amount of slow dances before they played some more pop music. Ginny ran at him almost and they danced alongside many others, including students that had never been to Hogwarts before, or he wasn't used to seeing. gazing into the blue void of Ginny eyes he just swayed to the music. there were some moments that he was going to remember forever, and this was going to be one of them. he had never felt so immersed in love for Ginny, so much it felt like he was going to drown in it. it was one of those concepts that he would never understand but knew that he would have to. he loved Ginny, and so he felt obliged to keep her safe for ever and ever. he felt her cool hands move, and her head gently lay itself on his shoulder. the night was perfect. until it so happened that the wonderful DJ noticed the heartfelt moment. McGonagall wasn't one of the people who liked to but heads into others relationships, she never really had one for herself but since no one knew who she was she pointed it out to fellow students and the magical moment ended.

'' Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'' the crowd shouted as they encircled the happy couple. were they intent on ruining his relationship? there were the insane stalker girls who were more than likely to hurt Ginny.

whispering to her, he said; ''I love you too.'' and kissed her. she reacted the way everyone expected and everyone left.

walking back to the common room after the dance, Harry and Ginny were laughing and being extremely stupid.

''I love you too!' said Ginny, earning some creepy stares from the passing people. Harry straightened his glasses.

''I think that we should do that more often. I say that when we get back to the common room we get some bacon cheesecake. agreed?''

''yes!'' and the rest of the night was spent eating bacon cheesecake and laughing like idiots.

(")(")(")

the next day was a Saturday, and some students couldn't be more pleased with that fact. there in fact were large doses of poly juice in the punch, as well as firewhiskey and so half the students had hangovers. the rest got up in the morning and went to have breakfast. sitting at breakfast, at the table with all the teachers because to much influence with his pupils would make them think he was a pushover, with a stupid smile on his face he couldn't help but listen in on the teachers conversation.

''I am not happy.'' said an extremely young looking professor Flitwick. ''poly juice potion does not make my stomach feel pleasant and now I have had two doses. BAH!''

''Filius, polyjuice potion only works for an hour...''

''does it look like that!'' he then said and turned to face his responder, professor Aguilera. his face was turning red from the anger and was puffing up, and there were strange little tree-like warts all over his face. on the tip of his nose there was one, and when he turned to the side it looked as if his nose had gotten longer.

''oh, I have a potion that will cure you!'' said the ever peppy madam Pomfrey. the woman creeped Harry out. he had been detained by her many times before, and every time she kept yelling at him, then mumbling to herself.

''NO!'' he screamed, and the majority or the room, mostly first and second years, turned to see the fiasco. the rest were utterly nonchalant about that. some then got the death glare and stopped watching. calmly Flitwick continued.

''I have had enough potions for a lifetime. I think I would rather have these warts removed manually.''

''you don't know what you are asking for Filius, that process is rather painful...''

''I am willing to endure the pain.'' and the table then calmed itself down rather quick. Harry then noticed the familiar face of Andromeda giving teddy to Ginny. he smiled a happy smile and he knew that his day couldn't get any better. then, he chased Andromeda to the front gates of the castle and had a rather brief word with her.

''thanks Andromeda, really. you don't know how much he means to me.''

''no problem my boy, its all okay. I am sure that Nymphadora and Remus would have wanted him to come to Hogwarts before he was eleven. I know that they are smiling where ever they might be.''

Harry loved this elderly optimism. he hoped that when he became old and crotchety that he would have that much optimism. it was something gained, earned. something that in his current mental state, he couldn't possess much of it without combusting.

''well, see you tomorrow I guess.'' he said, running a hand through the ever tangled hair of his.

''actually, I have arranged for teddy to stay the rest of the week. I have an ever growing list of things I need to do, and some of them need to be accomplished very soon. an old lady like me cant live off of tea and teddy cant live off crackers.''

''oh, okay. see you Saturday.'' and he went back to the great hall only to find that Ginny had stolen teddy from him. would he ever get some wonderful quality time with teddy? no one knew the answer, and no one would ever. suddenly an idea hit Harry in the head like a tomato hits someone that is really bad at telling jokes. the Gryffindor common room.

arriving at the common room, the fat lady let him in without a password and thankfully she wasn't in the mood to be deliberate about it because once he was inside he found that teddy was the main star of attention and no one was getting anything very productive done. rushing over to Ginny he asked;

''can I please have my godson back?''

''no, not without payment.'' Harry understood what she meant. leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss and while her guard was still down snatched teddy from her arms. teddy was overjoyed to see Harry, well at least that was what Harry thought. Ginny was busy murmuring to herself. she was strengthening herself.

''you are the most unfair person I will ever know Harry.''

''I love you too. now go do your homework or I will make sure that McGonagall has your bum on a platter.''

''what if I don't want to do my homework?''

''then I expect you in bed asleep and extremely happy in the morning.''

''I love you Harry.''

''I love you too, so go do your homework. then we will talk and you might get teddy back.'' Harry loved to reason with Ginny. it could have kept going if it wasn't for the mass of people staring at them like idiots. they were smart, just only when they chose to be.

''come on people! don't you have something better to do than just sit here and watch? homework maybe? I may be the same age as most of you but I am a teacher. don't think I wont give detentions.'' the crowd then quickly left to go do their homework. going to sit down next to Ginny, he helped her with the mountain of homework sitting before her.


	9. Chapter 9

finally some teddy action. stanky diapers and stuff too. i like that lily character. and if i use my powers of putting stuff together there is so far a remus and a lily. i wont tell you anything more but i think you know if you understand the 1st generation stuff that i love so dearly. toodles! (")

* * *

now before we begin with the action lets make one statement clear; Harry loved and cherished Teddy Lupin. no matter how many time the child interrupted his classes, ripped his lesson plans, made people think that he was Ginny's and Harry's son, he still loved him. sure there were numerous times that he wished to just box Teddy up and send him to Japan but he still loved him and knowing Harry, he probably would have brought the package to japan to make sure Teddy got there safe. Harry was thrown lemons and made grapefruit juice. now the world sits and stares, asking how he did it.

Harry was in the middle of a class on Tuesday, teaching about something he once had to deal with on the great horocrux chase (that is how other students referred to it) Teddy had made a wonderful brown lump in his diaper. the smell was slowly drifting thought the room and a girl with rather bushy blond hair and very active eyes put her hand up.

''Harry, does your godson need to be changed?''

''yes, I think so'' he replied with his tone changing from sarcastic to something rather peppy.

''so I think that you all know that my godson Teddy has stunk up his diaper. the person with the most guts, most brain and most experience will get to change it. so in other words' he continued to the half of the class that wasn't jumping out of their seats, but wearing a rather stupid look on their faces. in the corner of the room was a girl that looked like she knew how to change a diaper or two. her short brown hair gave her a deadly appearance that made him think that she knew what he knew; half the people who wanted to change Teddy's diaper didn't know how. he continued with the rest of his speech;' I need someone to change Teddy's diaper.'' the girl with the deadly experience was the only one that didn't have her hand up. Harry picked her.

''what's your name miss?''

''why would I tell you? I don't want to change your godson's diaper. I do that at home.''

''because I am your teacher and I am offering you a set of already done notes, that are legible and cover everything you need to know and extra.'' Harry had copied a set of Hermoine's notes. her writing was neat and tidy, with straight lines and diagrams that often times moved so that they could demonstrate what was happening. best bribe he owned. he knew where to get the originals so he could do this and the extensive list that Umbridge made everyone put in their classrooms, and then made sure that they couldn't be removed, said nothing about giving students excellent notes.

''fine. my name is ima nothappy.''

''no, what's your real name?''

''you win Harry, you win this time. my name is Lily and the only reason that I am doing this is for the notes because without them i would fail this course and i would most definitely drop it.'' she said grimly and picked Teddy up like he weighed nothing.

while Lily was in the back changing Teddy's diaper faster than the speed of light, Harry had made the others copy down a blown up version of Hermoine's notes. he leant himself against the wall and thought for a moment or two. Lily was the name of the girl that rejected Harry. maybe she didn't like how most people exalted him and how he took it laying down. maybe she was just a thorn on the rose of Hogwarts. someone that just didn't like Harry. he went to the back silently to check on the fast progress. Teddy knew how to take a dump and make a mess of it. she fought to get his feet high enough in the air to change the diaper, seeming that she did it like this at home all the time.

''so Lily, what house are you in?''

''Gryffindor.''

''were you possibly named after someone?''

''sort of. you see my mom was friends with someone named Madeline Redwall and she happened to be friends with a Lily. Lily Evans to be exact. the reason i got that name was because she died saving her son, who is standing in front of me as a reminder of why i have this name.''

''well Lily, i like that name. are you really feeling that you are failing this course?''

''yeah, i think i am mainly because i understand what we are learning but i don't understand it. what i mean is mostly i haven't understood anything you have said. i am too busy worrying about at home, where mum and pap are with four young children. i am a third year and its a miracle i have made it so far. the rest aren't magical, well the last two haven't been or they would have gotten the letter.''

''so let me get this straight Lily, you cant concentrate on your school because you are afraid for your family. i think i know someone that will take very good care of your family for you. you do know my girlfriend Ginny, right?''

''yeah.''

''her mom is at home right now and she has had seven or so kids and she has nothing do to at her home right now. tonight i will send her an owl and tomorrow she might go get your family to come to the burrow. sound good?''

''yeah, i guess. here's Teddy.'' she said passing him the sleepy kid. he had fought the entire time so when he got back to Harry he was tired. going back to his lesson he cradled the half asleep child in his arms and finished the last class of the day.

that night Ginny and Harry had some alone time in the common room in front of the fire while Ron and Hermoine fought over Teddy. the demonic couple were dating again and the didn't fight over Teddy, more or less passed him from person to person so that they could jinx the crowd and get some of their own alone time. Harry could have sworn that ron and hermoine were married, the bickered like a married couple. they share notes and homework, so the other professors think that ron is some sort of genius.

''i love you Harry.''

''i love you too.''

''someday i think that i will have a ferret farm. i will be the farmers wife and you will be the farmer.''

''what makes you think that i will agree with that? what if i want to be an auror?''

''then you can be a ferret farmer and an auror.''

''what if i told you that i was going to auror camp the beginning of next school year?''

''then i will go with you. i want to become an auror.''

''so you mean that i wont be alone?''

''yes that is what i mean. one word to my over sensitive brothers and i will have your hide for that.''

''agreed. i think that i want my hide.''

''so do i, and even if i did steal it i would probably give it back because i love you.''

''did you do your homework?''

''no, because i don't have any because while i still had the half hangover you made me do it all remember?''

''now i do.'' and Harry gave her a sweet kiss. when it broke she laid her head in his lap. Ginny stretched and then exclaimed a loud 'ouch!'.

''how did you hurt yourself now?''

''hit my foot.''

''i don't think that you will make it a single day in auror camp.'' Ginny punched Harry's abs as hard as she could and he didn't cringe.

''i think i will make two days and make you sad. if i win, you buy me a ferret. if i lose, i buy you a ferret.''

''but what if i don't want the ferret?''

''then you will give it to me and i will make my own ferret farm and become famous.''

''so you are going to win without winning?''

''that is exactly the plan Stan.''

''my name is not stan, its Harry you silly girl.'' and Harry then started tickling her. he had made her roll off the couch when a very cranky Teddy was brought to him by a very upset hermoine.

''here is your godson. i don't think that he likes me.'' and she left solemnly. oh well, her loss. Teddy fell asleep almost instantly she placed him in Harry's arms. Teddy was adorable, and Harry had four more days to go. how could he not? then remembering his promise to Lily, he asked Ginny;

''do you think that your mom could take care of some friends of mine?''

''how many?''

''six, plus Christmas is coming up and so add your brothers and stuff.''

''not in the burrow but if you let us stay at the manor then...''

''settled then.'' and Harry sent the owl off into the cold night sky that was speckled with little white stars, and Harry could have almost sworn that the stars looked like people he knew, like Sirius and Dumbledore.

YO PEOPLE! I KINDA HAVE THIS ACHE FOR A NICE REVIEW! OR I JUST MIGHT HIT A BLOCK AND THEN NO MORE NINETEEN YEARS. NICE REVIEWS PLEASE, PLEASE BE SUPPORTIVE.


	10. Chapter 10

for the record, this was typed with a different processor and so i am really hoping my grammar etc. is better for all you list of adjetives i am not allowed to say. also, i wrote this one my notebook, and then typed it up and its a lil shorter than it was supposed to be but oh well, how am i going to fix that. twilightslittleangel

* * *

The last few days of classes went rather fast with all the classes wanting to get minimum homework (all except Hermione, who wanted lots) and just wanting to get a change of scenery for a while. This was going to be an exceptional Christmas break for Lily and her large family, and from what Harry gathered, they were a very well off family but the man of the house forgot the payments again. Harry thought about his future more often too, thinking about the auror job and the bet against Ginny. Then about even beyond that when he was supposed to get married and have kids. Who would he marry? Ginny maybe, but he would have to be very careful around Ron. When he tried to talk about it with Ginny she just told him to stop worrying or she would leave him. A very effective threat, that was.

The day before they all had to leave for Christmas holidays was a Saturday and so it was a very uneventful day except for the fact that, that night Harry and Ginny were both drinking tea and canoodling and so they fell asleep on the couch together, Ginny curled up on Harry like a human pillow. When Hermione woke up, she immediately called for Ron, who was half awake and very crabby.

"Ron, I think that you should see this!" A loud thump came from upstairs before Ron dragged himself down the stairs and erupted into a giant puddle of mayhem.

"Why that little, who does he think he is? That's my little sister cuddled up with him and that he shouldn't be thinking that he can pull this stuff. Next, where is Teddy?" Hermione glanced at him and then agreed. Where was dear Teddy? She turned her back on Ron for a few seconds and when she turned around again he was yelling in Harry's ear.

"HARRY GET UP! I NEED TO HAVE A VERY SERIOUS WORD WITH YOU AND I THINK THAT YOU LOST TEDDY!" All the response he got was a moan and he rolled off the bed, waking up Ginny.

"Ouch, Harry move your foot." She said rather loudly and, after realizing Harry was still asleep, just moved his foot off of her. "Jeez, Ron, who peed in your cheerio's?" Ron gave her the death glare that would have made half of the death eaters run for their moms.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I just woke up to my dear little sister cuddled up on my best mate. So the answer for that question is obvious." Hermione and Ginny just glanced at each other before both going to the great hall for breakfast. Ron continued to yell and scream, waking up Teddy, who they had placed in the carrier on the floor next to the couch.

"Harry, get up! Teddy is awake!" That seemed to do the trick because Harry had jumped up and straightened his glasses. Then he found the source of the crying and after a brief good morning, took

Teddy down to the great hall for some breakfast and care from the obsessive old professors.

Once Harry made it into the great hall he gave Teddy to Madame Pomfry and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. They had a rather short conversation, that went something like this;

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning to you too." Ginny replied, giving Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"Why was Ron in such a bad mood this morning?"

"Well, he was woken up no thanks to someone', she said rather pointedly to Hermione before continuing,' and came downstairs to find me cuddled up on your body like a pillow because God forbid I actually spend time with someone I love. Then he started panicking about Teddy, who he also woke up with yelling."

"That explains so much." Harry said, afterwards shoving a scoop of muggle cereal in his mouth and getting an urgent tap on his shoulder. It was a kid from his 3rd year class, Lily. Swallowing his cereal, he listened to what she had to say.

"Harry, there are two boys in the hallway on the 3rd floor, and they are making a tremendous mess. Personally, I think that it's your job to go seek out the trouble and end it." Before making a very smart apple comment, Hermione and Ginny pushed him off of the bench and so Lily and her friend Madeline had lead him to the 3rd floor hallway.

(Imagine a line here)

"James, can you please throw me some of those stink bombs?"

"In return for some of that toilet paper." Harry would have loved to help them cause another grey hair for McGonagall, but now that he was part of the staff he would have to be responsible, which honestly sucked monkey crap. Some things in life were meant to make you madder than they are worth.

"I am really sorry for what I am about to do, but can I please ask what you two are doing and what your names are?" Harry asked, drawing his wand though he probably had nothing to fear

"Sirius, I think that the teachers found us. Come over here so that I don't have to suffer alone." And out from the shadows of the eerily light hallway came a smaller boy with very untidy hair that wasn't very much unlike Harry's, but instead of black it was blonde. A few steps came from another direction, and they lead to reveal someone that resembled Harry's god-father if he had very short hair that was very neatly groomed. Well, it must have been at one point of his life.

"I'm James, and this is Sirius and we are part of the very elite group of troublemakers in Hogwarts along with our friends Remus and Peter, and we all are in Gryffindor and that I why I suppose you came. Did Lily send for you to come and rat us out?"

Harry was astonished with the politeness from these two. As James was explaining everything, Harry heard Sirius and Remus telling him stories from when his parents were kids and what the Marauders did then to cause massive trouble and inherit the title of worst trouble in Hogwarts. The Marauders had three full file cabinets, Tonks had half, and Fred and George had two and a half in Filch's office. After having this flash back to the past, he found a new issue on his hands. There were two boys in front of him who were causing mayhem that must be punished or Harry could lose the right to feed his class bacon cheesecake. This was getting bad.

"I have come to the conclusion that I will not send you in to Filch and McGonagall because my dad and God-father were named James and Sirius and so getting you in trouble isn't really a good option. Instead, I have a great idea. Today I have a study group for a class of seventh years who are very smart, and they just all want to graduate this year, rather than the next. You are going to attend this study session and finish all those assignments that I assigned at the beginning of the year that you still haven't turned in. make sense?" both boys nodded and then walked away from the disastrous mess they left behind. Harry wanted to take a walk more than anything, so he just left the mess there for someone to find and cause trouble.

The black lake was one of the most unpopular places on the entire Hogwarts campus during wintertime and so Harry found it much better to be alone here and contemplate everything, from the meaning of life to the latest book Hermione had given him a speech on. Today the subject was going to be how to get out of trouble, or avoid it at all, when dating Ginny. Harry loved her so much that he would die for the sake of her life, but when her brother was willing enough to kill him then Harry had to think twice about everything. Sometimes these things didn't work out. It was hard enough to do anything with Ginny without worrying about how Ron would feel if Harry did this or that.

Harry remembered when he first knew that he loved Ginny. Sometime over the summer leading to sixth year. He noticed how her hair fell so elegantly when she wasn't trying, how skilled she was a quidditch and how her hand would fit perfectly into his. Life was good then, but now Ron was being a royal hypocrite and if Harry called him on it, that choice could possibly be the end of his life. Love was something that Harry was ever so curious about. One moment it meant flowers and cookies in the shape of hearts or cows, and the next it was a fight over a pillow, or a fight between the boyfriend and the brother. Someone smart had once said that karma was a b*****. How right they had been.

Little did Harry know that Ron was standing behind Harry, planning a way to push him into the black lake and escape without being caught. The planning was probably harder than the actual deed, but he had to get revenge somehow and if Hermione or Ginny caught him he would be hexed from here to next week and back in slow motion. That was the new form of torture that Ginny had devised to keep him out of her personal life that he had no business in. _This is it, _Ron told himself, _you just have to push and run. _Heck, it was easier than that. Taking a deep breath as quietly as possible, Ron pushed Harry into the lake as a surprise attack, then booked it up the big hill up to the library to make it seem as if he was innocent.

If you were to think that Harry was cold in the lake and that he was going to drown and die, you were very wrong. He was treading water, and sure it was cold, but as long as he swam and moved he would be okay. The cold water was sharp against his skin, like holding an ice cube over a bonfire. Instead of panicking, he swam to the shore that had a group of kids building a snowman and asked them to help him out of the lake.

"Hey, guys, over here! I need some help to get out of the lake, can you help?" One of the kids was in his Monday class of fourth years.

"Come on!" The strangely familiar kid said as he waved over the rest of the classmates of his and they all pulled Harry out. Then the most predictable question;

"Harry, why were you in the lake?" Asked the girl with vibrant red braids.

"Long story short, my best mate pushed me in the lake as a form of revenge. I won't say anything more." Harry knew if he did he would never hear the end of it.

(Let's imagine another line)

Harry stood in the shower in his personal room, admiring the soap bubbles he had created when he took a shower. Ginny had still not noticed his mysterious disappearance into the lake, but he was very sure that she would learn by suppertime, when all the gossip has reached the end of the road. There were many different stories going around now, each of them amused Harry more and more, mainly because they were about him.

His utmost favourite was spread by a couple of first years who were in a class when Andromeda stopped by and so they thought that she was his mom, and then when Ginny came in, they thought that she was his sister. After telling this to them both, and explaining it to the class of first years, peace was once again restored and no one felt like spreading something that stupid around again. Now it was who Harry fancied or was dating, and what he did was always under very good criticism. _Time to find Teddy,_ Harry thought as he walked out of the door to pick up a bacon cheesecake. Locating Teddy was easy, all he had to do was walk in to infirmary and reclaim his godson.

That night at supper, Andromeda was waiting for Teddy, and almost unwillingly, Harry gave him back. Then he went to sit with Ginny and discuss the rumours going around.

"Harry, is it true that your best mate pushed you in the lake?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true that your best mate is not Ron?"

"No. Ron will always be my best mate, no matter how many times he pushes me into lakes, transfigures parts of me into various fruits, and yell at me. "

Ginny gave Ron a fierce look that was almost worse than his glare this morning. "Well, as long as you are still in one piece and not falling apart, I still love you."

Harry looked back at his almost perfect girlfriend. He could never have a fully perfect girlfriend because everyone had flaws and he couldn't fix that.

"I love you too, Gin."

* * *

remember that there is a blue button down there that looks much better purple. surely you have something good to say 'bout this story.


	11. Chapter 11

hello and sorry for the long wait. really i am sorry. just i am so ADD and i have a weakness for procrastinating. sad sort of thing i guess. why is my brother being a cat? i dunno. happy pre b-b-b-born t-th-this w-w-way. (insert bawling cat.) also, leave me reviews and read some of my other stories. i know, they might just all be cats and being undertreated, but i have like 14 stories and 4/14 stories are going to take for ever and yeah. loves and hug twilightslittleangel

* * *

Christmas break was very busy for the entire two and a half families in the Potter Manor. Some of the Weasley kids were coming home, and Lily's family was there, and then Hermione and Harry, who made up the half because, after having the ministry move her family over, they just wanted some time away from magic. Though they had that while in Australia, Hermione was too happy just to have them here and alive.

Harry was still unsure who pushed him in the lake, and so after telling the whole story to various people, he had briefly thought it was Ron who did it, but how could he be sure? Ginny thought it was Ron too, but they didn't really talk about that. They would take long walks around the manor in the snow, end up making a snowman and then have a snow ball fight. Sometimes the rest of the people in the house would come and join them, and they all would sit on the steps and be extraordinarily stupid.

Though the break was three weeks long, this chapter highlights the night before Christmas; Christmas Eve. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all sitting in one of the sitting rooms, the girls gabbing about something that Harry and Ron ignored. They just played wizard chess and ignored them.

"Ginny, I just had a great idea."

"Well, spill it!"

"Why don't we have a New Year's party here at the manor and invite the order and DA members?" Harry and Ron heard this part of the conversation because they had just gotten bored of chess. Ron bust into the conversation suddenly and left Harry all alone for the night. After a while, Harry laid on his couch and fell into a sleep that was probably the most peaceful since his Hogwarts classes.

While Harry was asleep, he had a great dream. A dream of peace and happiness, like his current life, only better. He was alone with Ginny and was just spending time with her. No one was yelling at him or making Ginny mad, but they were alone sitting underneath a tree with blossoms on it. Then, the scene morphed into them walking together barefoot on the beach of some distant lake. It was very nice. Then he was jolted awake.

"Sorry Harry, I was just getting comfortable." Ginny apologized, her head lying on his chest. Harry loved Ginny to much sometimes, if that was possible.

"S'okay. I love you."

"I love you too. 'Night."

After falling asleep with Ginny on his chest, the dream changed into something more on the side of a night mare and it was scaring Harry. You could say that he couldn't become scared anymore with Voldemort dead, but he could with the renegade death eaters and other creatures he most likely didn't know exist. His head still had a price, though it was in the black market. He was in a darkly light room, tied to a chair and his wand was across the room, in the hands of a death eater he couldn't identify due to the big hood that Voldemort once had forced upon them. But the hands looked very feminine, with the brightest pink nails and little skulls on them.

The stranger then took off the hood, and the face was Ginny's. Harry almost started to cry, to just give up and join her for the sake of love, but he knew that more death eaters was going to make a new leader and a new leader is not what the wizarding society needed. Ginny pointed his wand at him, and before she could say anything, cast the death spell or anything along that line, he woke up with a thin sheen of sweat on him. This did not startle Ginny, and for that he was thankful. He never really liked to tell people what his dreams were about if there were people he loved in them.

(Invisible line lives here.)

The next morning, as you all will have guessed, was Christmas morning, and that night was rather rough on Harry's back. Making a mental note to quit sleeping on couches, he rolled out of bed, realizing that Ginny wasn't there. He walked down to the kitchen, not knowing what had taken place that morning.

(Put in another line break…I'm too lazy to.)

Susan Joseph, Lily's mom, was working in the kitchen that morning at some time in the morning that most people were not awake at. She was making the youngest baby some food, because he had not woken up for supper and it was one of the few times she actually got David to sleep. The second oldest child, Megan, was watching him when he was awake during the day because she was learning how to read and write at home, and while she was boiling hot water for some oatmeal, there was a knock at the door. Carefully, Susan opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Susan?" The tall man questioned, and Susan almost immediately knew who it was.

"Dimitri. You do know that our family can't pay the rent for our home, mean while you are off partying and making millions with your muggle electronics. You don't come home and visit, and so the other three children don't know that you exist. I had to pull some strings to get us into a house for the holidays. You need to go far away."

"I didn't take the week off so that I could get kicked out by you. Besides, what if I wanted to meet the other kids? What if I promised that I would send money every month?"

"You already did promise to send money and look where that promise is now. Most of our belongings are at the house that Gringotts now possesses. Chew on that." Susan knew that this was probably hurting Dimitri more than it was hurting her. He always tried to be part of the family and though he was a very busy man, sometimes he actually cared about them.

"It would be much easier to actually admit that I am married to you and so I don't forget or anything along that line. That way I can do work and earn my money and bond with the kids- "Dimitri knew that making this statement was dangerous to his life and everyone else's.

"I have told you many different times why I don't want the kids to be exposed to the spotlight and pressure of being a millionaire's child. Besides, I don't want it to corrupt their school life or anything else."

Everyone had a normal family, except Susan's and that was the one thing that she wanted to fix in her life. Life gave her lemons so she was going to make apple juice and fix the problem. Susan lacked a loving family and was going to make sure that her kids didn't have to feel the abuse that she had gotten. Her childhood was pretty good, but not the best. She had too many siblings above her that beat on her when they got upset. Life was an option in her house it seemed, maybe because once her oldest sister turned 20, both her parents left the house and a single twenty year old to watch and care for everyone.

Dimitri had a simple life, like any other child, but their story really starts when they were young. They both went to Hogwarts together and became best friends, and though they wouldn't talk about what it was like at home, they still talked and had fun together. Then in sixth and seventh year, Dimitri changed into a player, taking every girl possible under his wing. This emotionally and mentally hurt Susan, seeing that she was being replaced with some blonde that was made out of plastic instead of a 100% real person. After graduation, Susan had to go and care for her sick brother in the United States and left England.

Then they didn't meet again until she had come back to England to find some work and to search for her brother that was in trouble. When Susan was unsuccessful in searching in London, she had no money and nowhere to go but the park to go sleep in a tree. Before she got to that tree she was going to sleep in, Dimitri had pulled up beside her and took her to shelter. But the only thing he forgot was who else he had at the place. There were a number of girls, and he was lucky that the girl that he loved, Susan, was even agreeing to come and visit in his house. Being a millionaire gave him the right to do this sort of stuff.

If you had asked the children who their dad was, only Lily would possible remember what he looked like. Maybe even Stephen if they were lucky. Walking to the hallway to give the oatmeal to David, she said in a tone that was partially accepting, how she must have sounded when she was young.

"Fine. Stay. But if you talk to the kids one bit I will personally string you up by your IQ points and feed you to the death eaters." And then she walked away.

(I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way. Hey!)

That morning, also known as Christmas morning, was rather great for harry. Well, after he got up. Sleeping on the couch was not the best thing for him, because then his neck would hurt and then everything would be seen in a miserable point of view. There was much to do that morning, including the art of finding the Christmas tree. The house elves had a tradition in this house to hide the tree and all the presents somewhere and then they all had to find the tree.

"Harry! Get the flying cheesecakes up!" a very loud and bouncy Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs into his ear. The concept of letting him sleep in on Christmas was very much dead. She was already dressed and ready for the day, her hair a mess of frizzes and curls that reflected the madness inside.

"Fine. Give me your hand and help me up." He snapped back, being as inhospitable as possible. Together they then walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The smell of bacon was so strong that there was no need for the flower pot in the middle of the table. Even the flower in the flower pot was dying.

"Nice hair Harry." Ron said before erupting into laughter. George must have agreed.

"Very beautiful."

Harry was unsure about what they meant. At least he had his hair still. But why did he care what happened to his hair? Sure it was the glory that he had bared for the last forever, with no intentions of getting rid of it, but really? Did everyone think that he was going to cause a fuss over his hair? The rest of the day was going to be interesting.


End file.
